The present disclosure relates generally to the field of data processing, and, more particularly, to managing the allocation and deallocation of contiguous segments of real memory.
In computing environments, a memory management system is responsible for managing the allocation and deallocation of real memory (e.g., machine memory such as that which is located on a dual-inline memory module as random access memory (RAM)) among requesting processes (e.g., programs, applications, tasks, threads). The memory is divided up into contiguous, same-sized blocks called pages.